1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to optimization of port link recovery.
2. Description of the Related Art
When two fibre channel ports are connected to each other via fibre channel cable, link initialization occurs before the two ports are able to exchange meaningful data. Part of the link initialization process is to decide the link speed at which the link will operate (i.e., a “link speed”). In most cases, each of the two fibre channel ports are able to support multiple link speeds (e.g., 1 Gb/sec, 2 Gb/sec, 4 Gb/sec, where Gb is gigabits) and are normally configured to execute a link speed negotiation algorithm in order to determine, and thereby operate at, the highest link speed supported by each port. The fibre channel standards provide a link speed negotiation algorithm that is used by fibre channel ports. An example of link speed negotiation may be found in “Fibre Channel Framing and Signaling-2 (FC-FS-2)”, Version Rev 1.01, INCITS Working Draft American National Standard for Information Technology, Aug., 8, 2006.
However, there is a need in the art for optimization of port link recovery.